The present invention relates in general to electrically conducting components and more particularly to automotive and appliance type protective fuses which have a fusible link element encapsulated in a thermoplastic material. One such fuse is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,863.
The present invention specifically includes an apparatus and method for making a fuse of the above-described type, and more particularly, to making the type of fuse described and illustrated in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,458.